Being Offended
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A brand new parent group is rising up in town not the one or lead by a certain parent you are thinking about to cleanse the bad behavior and bad stuff from the town's streets. But they are met by a growing of resistance from everyone this story is not for everyone .
1. The Keys to Annoyance

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Being Offended!**

**Chapter 1: The Keys to Annoyance**

One sunny late morning downtown of South Park, Colorado flash at the dome-shaped limestone two-story city hall building inside the private city council chambers where a private council meeting was taking place right now which it is about the next year budget that they had recently passed which they are finalizing the extra money for disaster relief and rebuilding funds for the town's destruction from the next coming disaster that will hits the area in any forms of natural to supernatural right now. Which the 9 council members which we all known were seated on each sides of a long boardroom table and McDaniels was seated at the head and BarBrady sat at the end.

"Alright people we are here to complete our disaster relief funds for the next possible disaster that will hits town from here out" Said McDaniels but all sudden they heard a crash outside which the mayor looks very pissed for whoever or what is about to crashes the meeting at any minute now that she was clearly suspecting Eric Cartman or Sheila Broflovski at that moment. But it is not them you think of which it was an older woman who has her gray hair done up in a bun and wearing a long blue dress. Then McDaniels grumbles out loudly "Mrs. Jameson what you are here for to complains what kind of immoral stuff about right now"

"Madam Mayor we have a major moral problems here that is plaguing our community right now like porn and those fantasy books like Harry Potter books that heavily promoted witchcraft plus those erotica books like 50 shades of Purple out in the open which our innocent children can see the filth on the stores' shelves and other things are against good morals" Said Mrs. Jameson while McDaniels was clearly rolling her eyes with great disgust at the innocent kids pawn that she knows they are a brunch of rotten and sick little bastards that the troubles they causes for her and the town espeaciality of a certain small group of four of those little potty mouthed brats who she has a love/hate relationship that she shares with them right now.

"Mrs. Jameson this is not time to be preachy with that damned morals bull crap that we are in middle of budget planning that we are clearly late to complete because we are so late with it because on an account of the recent natural to manmade disasters that had plagued our community right now". Said McDaniels while looking very scornfully at her and nonsense right now

"This is why that our small peacefully and beautiful town is always getting God's wrath on a daily basis because you all have lack of good morals around here." Said Mrs. Jameson

"Oh boy here we go again with the craziness" Said Skeeter while rolling his eyes at this crazy three-ring circus and everyone else heavily sighs with annoyance at the very same time

"Mrs. Jameson this is not place for your religiously rabbling that is violating the U.S. constitution of the separation of church and state rule so stop now!" Said McDaniels with a very angry frown that forms on her youthfully looking face then she loudly barks a clear direct order to her right-handed man at that moment "That is it Johnson please escort he off the building grounds now"

"Don't worry Martha that I will be back at this building very soon to protest your decisions and prays for you souls as well too" Said Mrs. Jameson as Johnson clearly escorting her out of the room at that very moment and that is when McDaniels have faceplam herself from the embarrassment that reared its very ugly and ignorant head once again in that room.

"What a freak" Said Randy

"God she is a lot worse than Sheila in no offensive to you Gerald even through your wife is a bitch" Said Ryan Vulmer while looking at Gerald which he has nodded at him that understands where Ryan is going from.

"Ryan I understands your point" Said Gerald

"The world is not perfect people that they need to stop with their pointless crusades to better the world for themselves" Said Deborah Testaburger

"So it is done now let get back to our planned meeting everyone for our disasters fund right now!" Said McDaniels with a very heavy sigh

Meanwhile at the local bus stop where the boys hang out at during pre school hours or other times of the days which a yellow colored full-sized South Park Community Schools district bus came pulling up at the stop to let people off the bus which it is the boys who are walking toward the east for home at that moment. Plus they are having half days for this remaining school year which the it is last two weeks of school before summer break begins which they have their backpacks on their backs right now.

"Man I'm can't believe it is almost summer break you guys" Said Cartman

"Yeah I know what you are doing all summer long fat ass sitting inside your house with the air-conditioned air while filling your fat ass 'face and watch TV all day long" Said Kyle in a loud sneering voice

"Shut up you Gawd damned ginger Jew from Jersey it's my Gawd damned summer vacation I do whatever I want you dirty Jew" Cartman sneers back at him

"Oh whatever fat ass" Kyle quickly replied back in an angry tone voice to his ignorant comment

"Come on you guys let go now to Lolly's Candy Factory for some candy" Said Stan

"Yes please I want candy" Said Kenny in a very cheerfully mumbling which all of four of them walks toward the downtown area of South Park at that moment

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: This story came out of a discussion that me and my friend have about everyone is becoming too sensitive about things these days if they finds something very offensive on everything from TV to internet cries foul of it. I'm referenced Harry Potter and the trouble that parnets wants those books banned in this story that I'm giving the credit to JK Rowling a wonderful author who created a wonderful world thank you for the wonderful stories which reading them so did help me out in improving my writing skills when I was younger .


	2. SPMFGMA

**Chapter 2: S.P.M.F.G.M.A.**

Later on that very same time while the boys were at Lolly's Candy Factory busy buying their buckets that was filled with multi kinds of candies like jawbreakers, chocolates, gum balls, lollipops and so many others to before heading home for the night. Meanwhile at the Broflovski's home which Sheila was in the kitchen setting the dinner table for her husband and older son to come home for supper at any minute? Which Ike was in the living room he was laying on the floor watching the discovery channel while drawing a family portrait in crayons right now? All sudden he look up at the front door which he heard the door bell buzz to life at that moment.

"Mommy someone is at the door right now" Said Ike that is when his mother came walking out of the kitchen with a kitchen towel to answer the door when she open the door up to show Mrs. Jameson standing there.

"Mrs. Broflovski is an honor to meet you in person that I heard you are a legend for the morals reserving movement in our great country , my name is Edna Claire Jameson the president of the South Park Moms for Good Morals Association" Said Mrs. Jameson

"Well I'm greatly impressed with the flattening Mrs. Jameson please come in and have some tea?" Said Sheila

Flash at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office the honorable Martha McDaniels was seated at her desk doing some paperwork and having a cup of hot coffee which it was in her black Princeton alumni mug all sudden both of BarBrady and their son came walking in there now Alexander was growing a goatee out and still in his police uniform right now. That is when they both sat down in the two chairs that sat in front of her desk.

"George and Alexander what is it now?!" Said McDaniels stop writing at that moment and she is still wearing her reading glasses as well too

"Damn mom you sounds very tense right now" Said Alexander which BarBrady elbowed his own and only son into the stomach hard which Alex let out of a little cry "AWW!"

"The reason why that I sounds like a bitch right now Alexander because that crazy ass morals media watch dog Edna Jameson who crashes the council meeting earlier today to rant about getting a rid of porn and other things" McDaniels sneers angrily at her own son which giving that infamous mad look of her at that moment

"Is that the very same bitch who tried to get Heavy metal, Dubstep and hip hop music banned in town at one time before" Said Alexander with thinking to himself which after her attempt failed from then to now after work he drives by her house which he plays Slayer's song Hell Awaits or Cradle of Filth's song Better to reign in Hell out loud all time to pissed her off.

"Yes it is my dear child it is that same crazy freak" Said McDaniels then she let a heavy sighs out and says "Now she and her media watch dog group want to bans 50 shades of Purple and porn mags from the local shelves"

"Are you kidding me right now Martha I thought you like those books that I got you for your birthday?" Said BarBrady looking very confused and Alexander looks very shocked or tries not to laugh at all.

Back to the Broflovski's home inside the living room which Sheila and Mrs. Jameson are sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of hot tea and snacks right now. That is when Gerald and Kyle came walking in there at last moment which Gerald's eyes with great disgust.

"Sheila what the hell that woman is doing in our house that I want her out now "Said Gerald with a scornfully looking frown upon his bearded face

"Now Gerald William Broflovski that is very much uncalled for" Said Sheila as she let Edna out of the door which she looks very angry at her husband at that moment.. For the rest of the night that Kyle and Ike did not sleep at all because Gerald and Sheila were arguing very badly because Gerald does not want her to be near the crazy bitch at all because the memories of Sheila and M.A.C who almost brought the end of the world due from all the ignorance that they brought upon the world because they scapegoat Terrance and Phillip as war criminals because their gross out comedy made the kids swear and made war broke out with Canada which no one remembers it happened at all because Kenny's wish for everything go back to normal before the war begun .

"Well then Sheila I will be down in the living room sleeping on the sofa for the night" Said Gerald who came out of the master bedroom with a blue woolen blanket and a pillow which walk down downstairs to the living room.

"Damn Ike mom and dad are very pissed off with each other right now" Said Kyle to Ike who is sitting next to him with a very concerned voice

"Kyle I'm don't like mommy and daddy fighting" Said Ike which his eyes is filled with tears and a lump had formed in the back of his throat

The very next morning at the Park County Community Center inside one of those meeting rooms that Sheila went to it and she has became the new spokeswoman of S.P.M.F.G.M.A. by the suggestion of Mrs. Jameson which it's members eagerly all agreed with the position that she had gladly taken upon with great joy at that moment .

"**To Be Continued**


	3. Beware of the Trolls

**Chapter 3: Beware of the Trolls**

The very next morning at the Tweak Bros. Coffee Shop outside of the building there was Mayor McDaniels standing there while a large white foam coffee cup with green letterings that clearly says Tweak Bros. coffee next to her two assistants and talking to Gerald Broflovski about Sheila joining S.P.M.F.G.M.A. right now. That is when Gerald's comment about his wife's joining that crazy group instantly brought chills to the mayor's body and her eyes widen with great shock when she heard it at that very moment.

"She did what Gerald!? "Said McDaniels as her face turned pale as a ghost as she was hearing his express of concern how the tone in his voice sounds when she heard it

"Mayor, I think she was brainwashed by Mrs. Jameson who was sweet talking to her over a cup of hot tea last night when I came home from my law office and was picking my Kyle up from Lolly's Candy's Factory." Said Gerald

"Oh Sweet Jesus, I'm can't deal with your crazy ass wife which I have a lot of stuff to do around here like not dealing with a so judgmental group whose causes are useless and pointless right now Gerald!" McDaniels replied in a very long sneering voice along with one of her infamous eye roll as she looks at Gerald at that moment. That is when Sheila came walking up to them which the small group of city officials look up from semi-private conversation at the very same minute plus they wore masks like looks of anger on their faces as they look at her as well too.

"Gerald, we need to talk right now "Said Sheila while everyone stands there in great silent at that moment

"Mayor, I thought we banned her from protesting stupid stuff from the last time that she went over the edge about that Swearing ban that she had failed to get it passed?" Said Johnson in a very low whispering voice into the mayor's right ear which he has covered it to hide his comment from the hearing of Sheila whose has heighten hearing when she hears someone swears or trash talk about her. Also that is when the boys were walking by them which Kyle was holding his younger brother's hand while they were heading toward South Park Elementary School at that very same second at that time. That is when the kids look over and saw Mayor McDaniels was getting pissed when she hearing about Sheila's ranting right now.

"Okay then I'm taking my leave and head for city hall right now, so goodbye Gerald" Said McDaniels as she and her assistants tiptoe away from the scene with great embarrassment that rigged in them at that moment

"Damn you guys Mayor McDaniels looks extremely pissed you all know that we are in for a very hellish day" Said Cartman with a light chuckle under his strawberry flavored pop tarts smelling breathe

"Dude I smells pop tarts on your breath fat ass" Said Kenny as he was mumming through his parka hood and sniff the air around Cartman's breath which Eric just strangely looks at Kenny for the longest time before slamming him with rude comments

"So Kinny, do you want to kiss me or what" Said Cartman while looking scornfully at his semi called friend at that moment

"Hell no I not kissing your fat ass face at all which you make me to want puke all time because you are an asshole and I secretly hates your guts "Said Kenny

"Well fuck you too Kinny!" Said Cartman giving him the finger as Kenny walks by him with the other three kids which Stan and Kyle was lightly giggling at Kenny's comment toward Cartman.

"Wow Kenny you tell his ass, which I always wants to say that to him all time" Said Kyle

"Uh oh my God that is the funniest comeback is ever thought of by Kenneth James McCormick to be pointed directly at the fat rude and loudmouthed asshole better known as Eric Cartman" Said Stan with a thin grin that formed on his lips

"Oh shut up Stan" Said Cartman in an angry tone voice

Meanwhile at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels was standing in front of her office which she has opened her letters up and reading them as she was walking toward her nice and comfortable chair at that moment

"Well I just am wondering what kind of drama filled day will happen to me today which I'm so fucking busy right now." Said McDaniels to herself at that same minute as she sat down in her chair and start on paperwork all sudden the boys came walking in there which McDaniels look up with a very angry look as she saw they came walking in there. Then she thought to herself like she say before that shit has hits the fan before this day is done and over with. That is when she putted her right hand across her right cheek to look at them." What you do want now boys and are you post to be in school right now?" McDaniels sneers loudly at them as she looks on at them with that scornfully look of her right now.

"Actually we are having half days for the rest of the school's year because it is the end of year mayor." Said Cartman

"Mayor, I think you need our support from the troll threat of S.P.M.F.G.A." Said Kyle

"What? Did I hears right that you are supporting my stance against S.P.M.F.G.A.'s craziness" Said McDaniels as she lean forward from her chair to listen to them at that moment then she says 'Well then boys you got my full support right now."

"Thank you Mayor McDaniels for listening to us to step away for a moment of your time away from very busy schedule" Said Stan

"Now get the hell out of here you brats which I'm a very busy person right now" Said McDaniels in a loud shriek

"Yes madam" Said all of them as they walk out of her office at that moment

**To Be Continued **

**Author's note** : Tomorrow I will start chapter 4 tomorrow but dreamland calls for me right now so enjoy this chapter


	4. Unite for a Cause!

**Chapter 4: Unite for a Cause! **

After she had chased the boys out of her office when she stopped in her tracks to thought something up inside her publicity loving mind that she should join forces with them at that very same moment and then she was running out of the room to catch up with them to tell them that they has her support to crush S.P.M.F.G.M.A. for good to end the terror of local censorship on anything that they find offensive in their own close-minded minds to banned in sight or go for the throats of people who don't agrees with their causes in a very trollish way and vulgar at that very moment.

"Boys hold on there for a minute and get your asses back in my office so we can discuss about our plan right now" Said McDaniels in a semi hissing sounding with a tint of concern tone voice which all the boys just stood there looking very dumbfounded at her which they are wondering why the hell did she changes her mind all sudden for. That is when they all shrugged their shoulders at each other for what the hell and went back into her office. Back inside the mayoral office they all stood in the front of her desk at that very same minute as McDaniels step forward and they kind of quivered in fear at her.

"So mayor what change your mind for letting us stand with you on your stance against S.P.M.F.G.M.A.s' wacky plan? "Said Cartman with great wonder for her change of the heart's intentions

"Kyle, your mother have become their crazy like cult group's new spokeswoman "Said McDaniels while looking very venomous at the boys whom she is trying her best to bits her tongue of hatred toward them right now but she know that she needs their help.

"**WHAT!" ** Said all the boys as they all looked shock when they all heard about Mayor's not surprising revelation about Kyle's mom joining the S.P.M.F.G.M.A. as their spokesperson

"Gawd damn it Kahl your bitch ass mother have to ruin anything fucking awesome in this damned town!" Cartman roars with such fury and about to go at Kyle which he has both of his hands raise in the air that they look like claws but Kyle took a swing at him first with a hard upper hook into the face at that moment then he is starting to cry and says "You Gawd damned dirty ass JEW that fucking hurts!"

"That is for coming at me fat ass which I greatly deserved" Said Kyle why the other two boys looks on and giggled softly under their breath while Mayor McDaniels rolling her eyes at this whole situation

"Boys, quits playing those Goddamned childish games in my damned office which I have a lot of breakable stuff in here you little bastards! "McDaniels sneers loudly while she gritted her teeth at them with great disgust

"Geez mayor" Said Stan standing there next to Kenny and looking cautionous at the silent fuming mayor

"Mayor McDaniels, I 'm very sorry about that fight with Cartman you have to see that at all" Said Kyle

"Yeah whatever kid let get back to what is important at stake right now" Said McDaniels while shrugging her shoulders to them indicting that she does not care about their childish games that she have something important to get rid of right now.

"Oh boy someone looks and sounds very pissed off right now" Said Kenny in a very low whispering muffled sound

"Oh yeah I forget about S.P.M.F.G.M.A. Mayor" Said Cartman

"Boys I want to rallies your friends and classmates while I do the same with the adults" Said McDaniels as she taken her seat behind her desk then she says "But Kyle I want you to do something special for me like talking to your mother to urge her to step down from the S.P.M.F. G.M.A.'s spokesperson's place for good."

"Mayor McDaniels, you know that she is a very stubborn bitch which I know the talk will not get to her at all' said Kyle as he was looking up at the mayor at that moment

"I'm always known that she is one Kyle but I want to you to try" Said McDaniels

"Okay then I'm will do it for the citizens of South Park for their future adult humor enjoyment along with other stuff and you as well too Mayor McDaniels" Said Kyle

"Good that I glad to hear about it Kyle which I know that your father is quite upset with her right now" Said McDaniels while still in her nice and comfortable chair then she says" I think there is a S. P.M.F.G.M.A. meeting is at the community center tonight boys?" As she looks down at her desk looking at her tablet looking through the community center planned scheduled events list right now which they do have a meeting too.

Meanwhile down the street from City Hall at S.P.M.F.G.M.A's headquarters building inside Mrs. Jameson's office which the evil woman with no soul is sitting at her desk and looking at a man wearing regular pair of eye glasses along with a white dress shirt, black pants and black leather jacket who is a private detective from out-of-town that Jameson had hired to blackmailed on Mayor McDaniels who has a very secret private life who the public does not know about the romantic relationship that she had have with BarBrady over the years and the detective got them both together on camera.

"So Mayor McDaniels is romantic involved with Officer BarBrady what a wonderful scandal it will make in town" Said Mrs. Jameson as she took the photos out of a large yellow colored envelope

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: I'm sorry that I did not get this out on last night which I was super busying to complete this chapter and working on the plot's twisted turns and other things to do right now as well too. But on to write chapter 5 right now


	5. Mother VS Son Part 2

**Chapter 5: Mother VS Son Part 2**

Later on that very same night after the boys' meeting with the mayor took place. Cut to the Park County Community Center inside one of those medium-sized meeting room which the S. P. M.F.G.M.A. group is meeting right now which mostly there are parents that we never seen before. Upon the stage Mrs. Jameson stood at the podium while looking very bold and regal along with her brand new dragon in the making. But cut across down the street from the community center at the S.P. M. F. G.M.A. headquarters which you can see a small group of pint-sized shadowy figures were in the dark side alley which it included Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Clyde ,Token and Craig while Kyle was at home waiting for his mother to come home. Which the boys were wearing all black clothes, backpacks plus ropes and black face paint well expect for Token who was wearing white face paint which everyone looks at him so funny at that moment.

"Why is everyone looking at me really funny for right now?" Said Token while looking at everyone's funny looks that formed on their faces for a second

"Ah its nothing Token, so let to get work then you guys "Said Cartman which they all climb up on the building roof's ladder that they came here to black mails Mrs. Jameson not by Mayor McDaniels' request who does not know about this little blackmailing plot at all but they are doing for themselves to protect the dark humorous and naughty things that they all loves dearly is in stake right now. That is when they gently push the window to open to let them in the building and all sliding down on the hanging ropes from the windows.

"No, I not letting that crazy ass who thinks everything is evil bitch is not going to touch any of my beloved Playboy Magazine issues at all" Said Clyde in a very angry tone voice

"Well you guys that we to find something crazy or criminal to extort Mrs. Jameson on" Said Cartman

"Hey Cartman what is these photos of … wait a Goddamned minute is that Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady together in a very romantic embrace "Said Kenny in a black hoodie while looking down at the very scandalized sexual graphic photos of the mayor and police chief and finds a money funds skimming sheet of paper out in the open on the desk too.

"Dude that bitch is skimming a lot of people out of their hard-earned money to a scam that she made up" Said Stan

"Damn everyone in this damned town are so gullible to everything that they come across around here" Said Craig while Stan scooped up the money order receipts and photos up from the desk and struck into his backpack and they all left there at that moment.

Meanwhile at the Broflovski home in the dark filled living room which Kyle was sitting on the sofa and wearing his Terrance and Philip PJs along with waiting for his mother to show up from the S.P. M. F. G.M.A. meeting that is when Sheila came walking through the door and Gerald has slept in the guest room right now.

"Well mom it is nice to join me for a nice and long chat will you like to take a seat?!" Said Kyle

"Kyle Matthew Broflovski what are you doing up right now which your bed time is way past your bedtime?!" Said Sheila in an angry tone voice

"I'm not going to bed at all because you have to listen to me first mom that Mrs. Jameson is ripping our family apart which dad is sleeping in a separate bedroom rooms right now this is when I draw the line in the sand"

"Kyle, me and Mrs. Jameson are going to make the world a better to live on" Said Sheila

"Well Fuck the world mom it is not coming back to the perfect 50's era so get over it now "Said Kyle while looking very furious at his dear own mother at that very moment

"Kyle watches your language young man" Said Sheila

"See mom you are once again blaming somebody or things for a person's actions or opinions" Said Kyle then he sneers loudly" I know that this talk is not going to work so I'm going to bed now" Which he walks out to head for bed and leaves Sheila looking very dumbfounded reeling from Kyle's last statement that he directed toward her but got more angrier at that moment.

Flash at the two-story brownstone police station inside the main squad room which it is crowded with many uniformed and plain clothed officers and Mrs. Jameson was there filing a police report for a break in with Yates and Harris are not amused dealing with her at all.

"Well Mrs. Jameson do you have any video evidence on you right now" Said Yates stand there actually more like lending back on a desk with left foot resting against it while holding his white coffee cup with the S.P.P. D. emblem on it in his hand.

"No I don't have video security on site at my group at all gentlemen and which they have a prized set of photos" Said Mrs. Jameson

"Well it is no video evidence of the thieves so you are screwed with the outcome and we need the video to ided them for suspects that we are not helping you at all Mrs. Jameson?" Said Yates rolling his eyes at her and unknown to him that BarBrady and McDaniels were standing there in the dark filled hallway which they are standing there and listening to the bitch rant about her stolen property at that moment

"George, I see that crazy ass bitch is ranting about something right now" Said McDaniels

"Martha you are talking about that bitch" Said BarBrady

"Yes George I greatly despised more along with Sheila right now" Said McDaniels

"Well my dear let stay hidden in the shadows and listen more?" Said BarBrady

"Fine we have your way George" Said McDaniels in a very long and low sneer

**To Be Continued **

Author's note: Now on to the last chapter which it will be epic I promised you all and enjoy this chapter and this referenced Kyle standing up to his own mother from SP:BL&U movie.


	6. Dirty Politics

**Chapter 6: Dirty Politics**

A few minutes later that those two stumping on that scene now back inside BarBrady's office which both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting down that they are waiting for the bitch to leave the grounds so they can go home for the night. While they are waiting for all clear to go home that is when the mayor putted her electronic cigarette out of her pocket to smoke for the wait out at that moment. But someone has crawl through the open window which they has perched themselves on the window sill which both of McDaniels and BarBrady quickly turned their heads to look at the person which it was Mysterion.

What a surprise to see you here on a very short notice so how are the city streets doing tonight Mysterion?" Said McDaniels after taking a puff from her cigarette which she began to withdrawal into her happy place right now.

"Your honor and Officer BarBrady I came across a blackmailing scheme that targets you both and money laundry" Said Mysterion

"From whom I may ask?" Said BarBrady as he rose up from his black leather manager chair with a very concerned look has formed on his face.

"Mrs. Jameson had gotten a private detective to follow you two around which he got photos of you two having sex and taking money funds from S.P.M.F.G.M.A. group for her own personal gain." Said Mysterion

"She did what?!" Said McDaniels which her voice sounds so frantic and scared when she heard about Mysterion's revelation at that moment

"Madam Mayor hold on don't freak out which I'm have the photos on me right now "Said Mysterion as he jump off from the window sill on to the floor which he handles the large yellow colored envelope contained the scandalous photos which McDaniels and BarBrady sighs of great relief that their romantic relationship remained under the radar for now and he also handles over the fraud funds paperwork as well too.

"Geez whiz these people were greatly duped by this woman Martha over 200,000,000 dollars she stole" Said BarBrady read the paper which his reading gotten a lot better.

"George I knew something very sneaky about that bitch" McDaniels sneers at him then says" Calls Yates, Dawson and Harris in here now"

"Yes madam I'm on it right now. "Said BarBrady has he got on his office phone to page Yates to come in which McDaniels hid the photos from view in her black leather purse at that moment. A few minutes later Yates, Dawson and Harris came walking in there at last which Yates looks very annoyed as well too.

"Is Mrs.' Jameson is still here right now Harrison?" Said McDaniels

"Why yes she is madam mayor the bitch is still here which she is filling out a police report right now?" Said Yates

"What is going on here I may ask?" Said Harris

"Well gentlemen that we got a lead on she stealing funds from her cult like group from Mysterion?"Said BarBrady while handling Yates the paperwork

"So this is why she is not acting straight forwarded with us?" Said Yates as he was reading it and then march out to march to arrest Mrs. Jameson for fraud of charity funds. Then he says" Well Edna Jameson you are under the arrest for the charitable fraud."

"What in the good God's name that you are doing to me I don't deserved any of this?!" Said Mrs. Jameson that is when both McDaniels and BarBrady appeared out in the main squad room then she roars out loud "They are having sexual relationship officers"

"Well Mrs. Jameson where is the proof of this sexual relationship" Said Dawson with a laugh

"You idiots you all have to believe me "said Mrs. Jameson

"Boys just take her to the jail now" Said Yates which two uniformed officers dragged her away at that moment.

"Uh karma is a bitch Mrs. Jameson "Said McDaniels under her breath

The following morning cut at the Broflovski home in the kitchen which Gerald was watching the morning news broadcast and their sons were eating their breakfast before heading to class right now.

"Well Sheila I'm right about that woman all long which I hope you learned your lesson from this whole thing." Said Gerald

"Yes Gerald I did" Said Sheila then she says" I'm sorry for my ego trip again my boys"

"I'm glad to hear about that mom" Said Kyle

**The End**


End file.
